


Wise Men Say

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bluepulse, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, Jaime singing in spanish, M/M, Speedbuggy, cute drabble, first fic, my author kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart Allen was never a patient person. And sometimes he barges in on people and sees things he shouldn't. Like his best friend singing Elvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic that I've been brave enough to post. I hope you guys enjoy

Bart Allen was never a patient person. Never. It was speedster trait, and ran hard in the Allen family. So it was to be expected that he tended to barge in to people’s rooms when they took too long. And after a few interruptions that left his friends and teammates feeling the mode, he was forced to control himself with Nightwing making the rule, of course. But rules were made to be broken and today was no exception.

   “Hey Blue! You ready to hang out today?” Bart knocked on his friend’s door, making an effort to be the slightest bit patient. He was in his casual clothes, a cream colored long sleeved shirt and olive green pants, and of course sporting his special black speedster shoes. He had planned for them to go to the mall, at his insistence. _We don’t have malls in the future, Blue!_ So, of course, Jaime decided to humor him. Not that he was complaining about having a casual day either.

   “Blue? You in there?” Bart asked the door. No response.

   _What’s taking him so long? He better not be asleep_. Bart took a deep breath. Nightwing was right, he had to calm down and let people go about their day in “normal people time”. Not that anyone on the team was normal, but whatever. Bart sighed as he leaned against the wall. His foot started to tap rapidly. Then he heard it.

   Music.

   _What is he doing?_ Bart thought, as he pressed his ear to the metallic door. Yeah, that was definitely music. A familiar melody, no doubt. Then he heard a voice, not one he had heard before.

   “ _Los hombres sabios dicen, solo tontos hacen cosas de prisa. Pero no puedo mas que enamorarme de ti.”_

Singing, in Spanish. Someone was singing in Spanish. What.

   _IS THAT JAIME? I have to see this._ Bart thought excitedly. He quietly phased through the door, ready to embarrass him.

   Jaime was shirtless. That was pretty normal. But Bart still starred. Jaime was on the left side of the room, where his dresser was open. Bart kept close to the door, in case he turned around, but Jaime was too busy looking for a shirt to notice Bart.

   The music was coming from a speaker on Jaime’s nightstand on the left of his bed, and Bart definitely recognized the song now. It was a classic lullaby his mother used to sing to him, a song by a man named Elvis.

   Jaime was still singing while he put on his gray shirt. “ _Si me quedo. Seria un pecado_?” He fixed his hair, glancing at himself in the in the mirror. Sadness glazed over his eyes. “ _Si no puedo mas que enamorarme de ti_ , Bart.”

Bart stood incredibly still, shocked at the mention of his name. He remembered the song, it was about love.

   “ _But I can’t help falling in love with you.” His mother sang to him, holding him close. “I love you very much, Bart.”_

He blinked, the memory gone. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Did that mean that Jaime… No, it’s no possible. “Bart” is word in Spanish, right?

   _Do I interrupt him? Oh, he’s gonna kill me._ Bart was still stiff, unsure of what to do. He kept glancing back at the door, wondering if it was too late to make a run for it. _Hehe, run for it._

Bart was never a patient person. Nor was he a practical one. So he did the most Bart Impulse Allen thing he could do in this situation: He started singing.

   “ _Wise men say, only fools rush in_.” he started soft, emulating the coo of his mother’s voice.

   Jaime spun around. “Bart?” There was a sudden hitch in his voice.

   **Jaime Reyes, the Impulse has discovered us. Immediate action: incineration.**

“But I can’t help falling in love with you.” Bart sauntered over to Jaime’s Bed, moving in rhythm to the music. He grabbed the hairbrush from Jaime’s nightstand, bringing it to his lips. He looked at him with a soft, innocent expression.

   “Hermano I-“ Jaime fell silent as he felt a soft warm hand graze his own. Green eyes gazed up to brown ones through locks of auburn hair.

   “ _Take my hand_.” Bart entwined his fingers in Jaime’s, still singing into the hairbrush. In one fluid movement, he spun Jaime around, still swaying to the beat of the music. He brought the other boy close. “ _Take my whole life too.”_

   Jaime faltered, misstepping and nearly falling into Bart’s arms. A blush spread across his face. “Bart-“ he sighed.

   “ _But I can’t help falling in love. With. You._ Jaime Reyes.” Bart smiled, and it was like a ray of light in Jaime’s eyes.

   “You weren’t supposed to hear that ese.” Jaime smiled despite his embarrassment.

   “Yeah, but I did. And I’m glad, because now I know you love me back.” There was a mischievous glint in Bart’s eye.

    Realization dawned on Jaime, and his eyes overflowed with tears of happiness.

    “Oh, cariño.” And they held each other close, relishing the moment.

    Just the two of them. Together. And the music played on.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

    Tuxes and dresses, such a formal occasion. As a wedding should be. People were laughing and dancing, enjoying themselves in a way that they haven’t been able to do for a long time.

   Jaime Reyes was standing, watching the festivities. He still wasn’t used to the black tie, but he knew it was the best he looked in ages.

   “Hey there ese. Can I have this dance?” Bart approached him, holding out a hand, that impish grin hadn’t changed a bit.

   “I would hope my own husband would want to dance with me.” Jaime smiled shyly, grabbing Bart’s hand in his own.

   “Of course, our song is playing after all.” Drawing Jaime close, and chuckling when he misstepped.

   And it was. The familiar melody. The song about love, by Elvis. Their song.

   Bart mouthed the words, as they swayed gently to the music. Jaime held the shorter boy close.

   “I love you, Bart.” Jaime whispered into his husband’s ear.

   “Te amo Jaime.” Whispered Bart. The music played on.

   Bart was never a patient person. Never. But waiting for Jaime to marry him was his greatest challenge.

   And it was so worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
